villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Count Dracula (1992 film)
Vlad III the Impaler aka Vlad Dracula, is the titular main antagonist of Francis Ford Coppola's 1992 romantic horror fantasy film Bram Stoker's Dracula. He is primarily based on the character of the same name and the real life Vlad Tepes III. He was portrayed by the Academy Award winning actor Gary Oldman, who also portrayed Drexl Spivey in True Romance, Mason Verger in Hannibal, Norman Stansfield in The Professional, Egor Korshunov in Air Force One, Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2, Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg in The Fifth Element, Carnegie in The Book of Eli ''and Vladislav Dukhovich in ''The Hitman's Bodyguard. Biography ''Origin'' Vlad Dracula was a Romanian prince who married his childhood sweetheart, Elisabeta. When Vlad left to wage war against the Turks during the Crusades, he left his wife behind to await his return. Vlad led the Crusaders to victory, but at a terrible cost: Turkish spies spread false rumors of his death, and Elisabeta, believing them, committed suicide by jumping into the river near their castle. When a bishop told him that Elisabeta's soul was damned because she committed suicide, Vlad renounced God and pledged to spend eternity avenging her death. ''Present Time'' For years, Vlad sought his brides by turning women into vampires, but nothing could replace his beloved wife and visitors become insane after they visited his castle and become the sex slaves of his brides. When Jonathan Harker visited Dracula's Castle after he learned of his co-worker went to mental asylum for treatment and met Court Dracula who is old-looking man who surprised to see photo of Jonathan's fiancee Mina who resembled his wife and believed that she is reincarnation by forced Johnathan to write more letters to Mina that he will stay for another man and he tricked Johnathan to sold to his wives and witness the baby's death and meanwhile Dracula visited Renfield, in insane asylum and sees Mina played with her friend Lucy (who getting married )for hide and seek and begun sleepwalked where Dracula raped her by turning as wolf and shocked to see Mina left Lucy begun ill mysterious . Dracula begun disguised as young dashingly dressed but mysterious man named Prince Vlad of Szekely and Mina become dawn for mysterious man as as though she knows him when he tried seduced her in the theater but it was imputed by large wolf appeared on Dracula which scared Mina and the audiences but Vlad is manged friendly with the wolf. Jonathan was found but still has suffered a violent brain fever and Mina come to married him in Romania which left Vlad heartbroken after his beloved went to sail in Romania, tried takes Lucy as his bride as wolf but violent explosion of blood that kills Lucy. Soon Van Hellsing become sumptuous of Lucy's death and discovered that Dracula is behind the killings before Van Hellsing kills Lucy who become a vampire at the tomb and formed Jonathan, Quincey, Jack, and Arthur to kill Dracula. Mourning her friend's death, Mina was visited by Dracula only she learns that he responsible for Lucy's death. Intently anger on him, Mina allowed Dracula to take her blood by when suddenly Van Hellsing burst the room set to kill Dracula before he escaped. ''Death'' After he escaped from UK, the count sent mind contact with Mina as Hellsing watched it and the group went to Romania by train to kill the vampire. Mina and Van Hellsing are almost to the castle but decide to stop for the night and the group stay inside the castle until Dracula's brides comes to attacke them and kidnap Mina before Van Hellsing beheads them. They eventually meet up with Jonathan, Quincey, Jack and Arthur, who have been battling him and the gypsies. Eventually, Jonathan and Qunicey stab Dracula, but not before Dracula kills Quincey. Dying, Dracula immediately heads back inside the chapel. Mina eventually returns to him where the two share a kiss. She then proceeds to put him at rest by stabbing his heart, and decapitates him, releasing the curse from her. Dracula returns in the form of Vlad where he then ascends to the heaven, reunited with his wife, Elisabeta. Gallery Vlad_before.jpg|Dracula in his 15th century knight armor as seen in the movie Vlad_and_his_wife.jpg|Dracula and Elisabeta sharing a kiss before he heads out to battle the Turks Vlad_as_werewolf.jpg|Dracula in his beast form Old_vlad.jpg|Dracula as a vampire Dracula_and_mina_in_1992.jpg Dracla_1992_a.jpg Count_Dracula_(1992_2.jpg Dracula_(1992_tounge.jpg Bram Stoker's Dracula - Drcaula standing on the battlefield wearing his 15th century knight armor as seen in on the SNES.png|Drcaula standing on the battlefield wearing his 15th century knight armor as seen in on the SNES pl:Drakula (1992) Category:Hero's Lover Category:Male Category:Vampires Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Immortals Category:Rapists Category:Vengeful Category:In Love Category:Aristocrats Category:Movie Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Monsters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Elderly Category:Stalkers Category:Charismatic Category:Man-Eaters Category:Insecure Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Creator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Perverts Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Pimps Category:Dark Knights Category:Monarchs Category:Sadists Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Paranormal Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Undead Category:Evil from the past Category:Spouses Category:Elementals Category:Trickster